


The World in my Dreams - School Life (School #1)

by Eksevis



Series: The World in my Dreams [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first school I have attended in my dreams... where this 'story' begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World in my Dreams - School Life (School #1)

In my dreams, I've attended about 4 schools. In truth, it isn't too far off from my actual life. One of the first schools I can recall turned out to be pretty similar to my Intermediate School. Most of it was dimly light, and was large, making it easy to get lost in. In the dreams, I was usually confused as I walked the halls, trying to remember where I was supposed to be. Sometimes I would be scared, but I'd always feel a tinge of excitement from unintentionally skipping class and exploring the school.

In one dream, I happened to make my way into a place that was somewhere between a gym and a garage. To my right was a small room with no apparent windows. Over me, something long hung over me by something similar to a movable pulley. In this particular room, I met a real-life teacher of mine, who tried to help me get back to my classes by asking the principle, who I recall to have resembles my Elementary's principle. He lead me to a place that consisted of many windowed walls, which made it appear to be an office.

 I thought the place was interesting, but I was still badly lost. In later dreams, I would walk through the long halls of this office-like zone, and occasionally walk through the rooms in order to get to other rooms. In other dreams, I would find the general area in which I'm supposed to be in, but my memory as to where my class was was still a haze to me. If I knew anything, other than that I couldn't remember where I was supposed to be, it was that my class was somewhere down one of the halls of the crossroads.

Sometimes I'd make it to my classes and I'd feel happy as I look around, observing the people in the room. To be honest, I felt more loved there than I did in the real world at the time. Sometimes I'd talk to the other kids, and, at the least, I felt like an averagely social person. Sometimes I would unfortunately, though I didn't entirely care, I would spend an entire class period in the wrong room.

Occasionally I'd get really close to finding my class, but somehow end up where the elder kids were. For whatever reason, this place appeared to be a really confusing locker room. Since I usually visited this area as a little kid, the kids in this area, who were, I assume, high schoolers, were giants to me.


End file.
